Bobby Voelker
Bobby Voelker (born April 26, 1979) is an American professional mixed martial artist currently competing in the UFC's Welterweight division. He has formerly competed for Strikeforce, M-1 Global, and Titan FC. Background Voelker is from Kansas City, Kansas, and attended Shawnee Mission South High School where he competed in football as well as swimming and diving. Voelker also got into many street fights, being charged with Battery when he was 18 years old, and also began Boxing and Kickboxing late in high school. After graduating high school, Voelker briefly attended college before dropping out. Mixed Martial Arts career Early career Voelker made his MMA debut in early 2006, putting together a 20-7 record before signing with Strikeforce. Voelker debuted in Strikeforce on November 29, 2009, finishing Erik Apple due to strikes in round 2, before losing a technical decision to hard-hitting Roger Bowling at Strikeforce Challengers: Lindland vs. Casey. He was next signed to face Cory Devela, who was on a two-fight slide, on July 23, 2010 at Strikeforce Challengers: del Rosario vs. Mahe. Devela easily took round one, swarming Voelker and turning the fight into a grappling match. The second and third rounds were a lot closer to call with Devela mostly controlling Voelker in the clinch, but the split decision was awarded to Voelker who remained in a dominant position for much of the final frames, landing shots from top position. A rematch with Roger Bowling happened on October 22, 2010 at Strikeforce Challengers: Bowling vs. Voelker 2. He finished bowling via TKO in dominant fashion. Voelker and Bowling fought for a third time at Strikeforce Challengers: Voelker vs. Bowling 3 to create Strikeforce's first trilogy. Once again, Voelker dominated and out struck Bowling thus winning the fight via TKO due to a knee in the second round. UFC In January 2013, the Strikeforce organization was closed by its parent company Zuffa. A list of fighters scheduled to be brought over to the Ultimate Fighting Championship was released in mid-January and Voelker was included. Voelker was paired up with Patrick Côté at UFC 158 on March 16, 2013. Voelker lost a controversial unanimous decision. Voelker was briefly scheduled to face James Head on August 28, 2013 at UFC Fight Night 27. However, on July 11, it was announced that Voelker was tabbed as a replacement for Siyar Bahadurzada and face Robbie Lawler on July 27, 2013 at UFC on Fox 8. Voelker was picked apart through out the fight by Lawler, eventually succumbing to a head kick knockout in round 2. Voelker then lost a unanimous decision to William Macario at UFC 168 on December 28, 2013. Voelker is expected to face Lance Benoist on June 7, 2014 at UFC Fight Night: Henderson vs. Khabilov. Personal life Aside from his career as a fighter, Voelker works in construction and is also a devoted Catholic. He is currently finishing his college education at Kansas City Community College, and is studying to be a paramedic. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Kansas Category:Sportspeople from Kansas Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists